1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of making precooked bacon and more particularly to a method of making precooked bacon that is partially split.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bacon is a very popular meat product that is used to top food items, especially sandwiches. For example, bacon is used in the preparation of cheeseburgers, club sandwiches, bacon and egg biscuits and bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches. Fast food and fast service operations often use half slices of precooked bacon to top the sandwiches that they have prepared. The sandwiches utilize bacon that has been cut in half and the halves are placed either side-by-side or crossed on top of the meat or biscuit. These operations used precooked bacon and, if it is necessary to size the bacon by cutting it in half, requires an extra operation or effort by the cook. The precooked bacon is not easily divided into two sections. Attempting to break the bacon with a mechanical force, such as simply bending the bacon, results in an uneven appearance where the bacon is split. If the precooked bacon is supplied in half sections already, it is then necessary to randomly match two half sections of bacon. This is not acceptable to many cooks.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a complete slice of precooked bacon that is easily split into two sections.